DESCRIPTION (From the Applicant's Abstract): The purpose of the present proposal is to develop a glaucoma shunt system which can be surgically implanted in human eyes. The specific goal of this particular shunt system is to be able to counteract clogging by fibrosis. In the course of Phase 1 of the present project we will create prototypes and carry out extensive testing of he most critical and most innovative component of this system. By establishing the feasibility of his component we will, in effect, because this is the critical component in the shunt system, establish the feasibility of the overall system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE